Behind Your Back Niley One Shot
by sweetygrl1234
Summary: one shot  :


The cocky brunette looked at herself in the mirror as she applied cherry lip-gloss on her plump lips and pressed them together letting them rub against eachother, she shut her locker and looked at her best-friend "so, how do I look?" she smiled and flipped her hair back "you look gorgeous as always Sel" Miley said as she put books into her locker "So anyway, Nick and I have been dating a while" she took a pause and kept looking at Miley who looked at her and froze for a while and then shut her locker "and.." the blue eyed beauty asked signaling for Selena to continue "and..I think im ready to tell him I love him and give myself up to him, I mean just think about it we would be giving eachother our love hence our virginity" She looked at Miley waiting for a reaction, Miley felt jealous yet guilty, jealous because she had grown to like Nick..really really like Nick, guilty because well during the summer while Selena was on a vacation with her family to the bahamas Nick and Miley went to a party while Nick was drunk Miley wasn't they were dancing and grinding on eachother then suddenly he pressed his lips against hers and she had an urge to kiss back and so she did..before she knew it one thing led to another they were in a room upstairs half naked and continued there games. The next morning wasn't as awkard as Miley thought it would be she took advantage of Nick but on his case he didn't mind at all so they continued there fun until Selena came back of course they felt guilty but they had feelings that they couldn't hold back. Miley snapped out of her thoughts as the brunette in front of her waved her hand in front of Miley's face to get attention, Selena raised her eye brows and tapped her foot waiting for a reply "uh..that's great as long at you two are in love right?" The curly haired brunette looked down as she bit her lip Selena was about to reply until she felt strong arms wrap around her"hey babe" Nick smiled and kissed her cheek avoiding any eye contact with Miley, Selena's smile grew wide"Hey Nicky" nicky, Miley new that Nick hated it when she called him that but too avoid the arguing he just let it go, Miley felt the awkwardness between them so she put her bag over her shoulder "I should go I have to meet up with someone" and before the couple could reply she just walked off

Nick was walking down the hallway until he heard laughter a familiar voice he could easily tell who it was he peeked and started watching them he saw Miley and a tall muscular guy hugging, he suddenly felt jealousy flood his body he clenched his fist as the mystery man kissed her head and with that he just took a deep breath and walked off trying to figure out his feelings..

That afternoon Miley nodded her head while listening to her favourite song "Diary" by Tino Coury, then she heard a knock on her door, too lazy to get up she yelled "Come in!" she looked at the door as the figure walked in "What are you doing here?" she got up and looked into his chocolate orbs that she loved. She would get butterflies each time she saw them. He didn't say anything back instead he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in a passionate kiss she immediatly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while he put his hand on her waist rubbing his hand up and down then licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Miley parted her lips her tongue meeting his as they battled for dominance, after a few minutes they pulled away in need of air "I'm sorry" he apologized which left Miley confused "Sorry for what?" she asked as she rubbed his arm "kissing you I mean I know you have a boyfriend" she chuckled at the word boyfriend "Nick, I dont have a boyfriend" and now he was confused "but I saw you with a guy during lunch" she once again chuckled "oh him, that was my cousin Nick" he made an o shape with his mouth of course he didnt see the mans face now he felt stupid "plus I should be apologizing Nick, we just kissed and your dating Selena and we did more during the summer I feel really bad because she's my bestfriend and she loves you" Miley looked down and moved her hand away from Nick but he took her hand and held it "but im in love with you!" he spit out she just looked at him not knowing what to say "you dont feel the same way dont you?" he sighed as he let go of her hands Miley quickly shook her head and put her hand on his cheek"no i do!i love you..ever since the first time we..you know made love when you actually weren't drunk, but I just didn't want to admit it" she confessed as she softly kissed him he smiled thru the kiss and kissed back feeling relieved and happy she felt the same way they pulled away quickly as they heard someone clear their throat there eyes widen as they saw Selena standing there but to theur suprise she didnt look devasted or sad "Selena..uh how long have you been there" Miley asked nervously as she bit her lip "long enough.." she stated "your not mad?" Nick furrowed his eye brows "No not really, I knew something was going on I just wanted you guys to admit to me instead of going behind my back" yes she was hurt but hey love is love and she wouldnt wanna love someone who didnt love her back "im so sorry sel it just happened" Miley held Nicks hand and Selena nodded "I know..you can't control what you feel I get it" seconds later the trio stood there silently and awkwardly she coughed "uh i should go now..no hard feelings..and Nick treat her right shes my bestfriend" and with that she left Selena teared up a bit but told herself not to cry it wasn't worth it Nick looked and Miley and smiled "we can finally be together" she loved that idea being able to hold him and kiss him "So Nicholas are you asking me to be your girlfriend" she said with a smile plastered on her face "yes I am so ms Miley will you be my girlfriend?" she then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close kissing him after a while they pulled away "does that answer your question?" she looked in his eyes and rubbed his chest he smiled wide and nodded and kissed her deeply he definitely knew she was the one..


End file.
